evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Margo Gru in: "Screaming Yellow Honkers"
"Margo Gru in: "Screaming Yellow Honkers"" is the fifteenth episode of Season 10 of Pikmin. It aired on NBC on February 19, 1999 and on Universal Toons on June 11, 2004. Synopsis Olimar offers Margo a new Canyonero SUV after embarrassingly discovering that he bought a model marketed to women. But once in the driver's seat, Margo becomes increasingly intoxicated by the vehicle's dynamism, leading to a case of aggravated road rage. Full Story The school is having a talent show for the teachers. The show opens with all of the teachers singing a song to the tune of "Fame." Then Mario does a standup comedy routine, Mrs. Puff does a bubble dance, and Mr. Krupp and Loser336 LynnLoud909 attempt to perform "Who's on First" (although Krupp ends up blowing the entire routine by giving away that Loser was asking about "the unlikely person named 'who'" instead of the pronoun six seconds into their act, to Loser's chagrin) After these acts, Mr. Krupp announces an intermission, and the audience quickly leaves. Olimar has Margo drive home so he can eat some snacks he swiped from the show (which he claimed was compensation for having to sit through Puff's bubble dance, which Olimar says "I saw Puff's butt. I paid!"), and on the way home he and the kids criticize Margo's timid driving. Olimar then sees SpongeBob SquarePants driving a Canyonero sport utility vehicle, taking advantage of the SUV's size to drive wherever he pleases. Impressed with SpongeBob's ride, Homer gets a Canyonero the very next day, but learns to his embarrassment that the model he bought is the F-series, intended for women and is made fun of by Louie and ???. He gives the vehicle to Margo, but when she uses it, she develops road rage. On a busy day racing around town, Margo is arrested and ordered to take a defensive driving course. However, Margo accidentally drives the SUV into the prison fence, causing all of the convicts to escape that were (according to Officer Marge) only one day away from rehabilitation, and she tears her drivers license into shreds. Later, the police recruit Margo to use the SUV to prevent a herd of raging rhinos. They escaped the Zoo when Olimar, visiting the Zoo with Alex, Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, and Yellow Pikmin, that caused them to go berserk via a chain of events that resulted in Olimar "borrowing" Alex's slingshot to wake up a lemur (which was asleep due to it being nocturnal), the lemur in a terrified state proceeded to bite the Kangaroo's tail, which while hopping around in pain proceeded to ram into a Rhinoceros which then escaped). Margo agrees to help when she observes her family in danger on the news and succeeds in rounding up all of the rhinos. When she learns that there is one missing, she sees Olimar being carried off by the rhino (his belt is caught on the rhino's horn). She chases the beast to a construction site and deliberately crashes the SUV, distracting the rhino from attacking Olimar (who is now hiding in a port-a-potty). It bursts into flames and the rhino instinctively tries to stamp out the blaze, giving the zookeepers a chance to capture it. She credits her success to Stone Phillips and the whole gang praises NBC. During the end credits, Olimar is held at gunpoint, forced to declare that CBS sucks and encourages the audience to watch as many NBC shows as possible, only to be shot when he praises ABC.